1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage accessories for ATV""s in general, and in particular to a cantilevered storage box apparatus that is provided with means for transporting tree stands having different dimensions.
A storage box apparatus is provided for an all terrain vehicle (ATV) and includes a storage box unit which includes a box lid. Vehicle attachment brackets are connected to the storage box unit for attaching the storage box unit to the ATV. An article carry channel extends outward from a bottom portion of the storage box unit, and a carry channel cover is attached to a top portion of the storage box unit. The article carry channel is U-shaped. The storage box unit defines an internal storage chamber. The box lid is connected to the storage box unit by a lid hinge. The box lid rotates around the lid hinge such that the storage chamber is accessible from a driver of the ATV while seated on a driver""s seat. The vehicle attachment brackets are generally U-shaped for engaging a generally tubular shaped rearmost portion of the rack of the ATV. A lid lock assembly is provided for locking the box lid in a closed orientation. The vehicle attachment brackets are connected to a rear portion of an ATV rack, such that the storage box unit extends behind the ATV when it is connected to the ATV.
The carry channel cover is slidably connected to the rear of the storage box unit by a tongue and groove arrangement and biased into a closed position by a plurality of bungee cords which engage a plurality of apertures formed on the article carry channel.